Hardly Perfect
by Jade Cade
Summary: This is a song-fic from Ryou's father's point of view. I think this will be a one-shot, and I think it is worth reading. Won't you give me a chance? Implication of B x R. (you can barely see it)
1. Default Chapter

**Hardly Perfect**

This is just a little something I came up with while listening to Simple Plan's 'Perfect' on the radio. This will be my first real one-shot. Hope you like it. This is Ryou's father's point of view.

Disclaimer- I don't own the song, or the characters. Heck, I don't really own this computer.

* * *

_Hey Dad, look at me_

_Think back at talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along..._

No Ryou, you didn't grow up to according to plans. You were suppose to do something great with your life. You were suppose to become a teacher, or an archaeologist like me. You were to get married, and make a lucky girl a wonderful husband.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me..._

Instead, you are nothing but a pathetic artist, writing and painting your life away on some blank canvas. That is what your life is, nothing but a blank canvas, no color what-so-ever. And what's worse, you're a homosexual. That was definitely not in the plans.

I just wanted to be proud of you too, Ryou. But there is no reason to be proud of a homosexual artist, is there?

_'Cuz, we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect..._

You remember that artifact I gave you? The one you affectionately call the Millennium Ring? Of course, how could you forget? That is where your white-haired demon came from isn't it?

I thought by giving it to you, you would become enchanted with it's history, and origins. I thought you would travel with me and become an archaeologist like me. But no, _he_ had to step in, you were enchanted by _him_. Now you want to spend the rest of your useless life with _him_, your white-haired demon.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore..._

I used to be your hero? Well, you used to be my son as well. The days were far away, I don't have your mother or Amane to come home to, why should I come home at all? Quite frankly, I don't care anymore.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright..._

Oh, I see you are starting to miss the checks I used to send? What, can't your lover support you? No, no, everything is perfect here. I'm just fine, I'm even engaged to this beautiful lady, she reminds me of your mother only her hair is dark brown. She asked me if I had any kids, I told her all about Amane but I never mentioned you.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect..._

Typical of you, feeling sorry for yourself. Though I must admit, I'm kind of sorry I ever gave you the stupid Ring. Then, none of this would have happened. _He's_ the cause of all your problems, so quit blaming yourself and quit blaming me.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make it right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's so hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand..._

Precisely, nothing is going to change between us, in fact, how about you forget that I even exist as I have been trying to do with you for the past three months. I understand everything perfectly clear, that's how I got to where I am today. I understand that you are useless, pathetic, a gay artist, who used to be my son. What more is there to understand?

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect..._

No Ryou, you can't be perfect. You are worthless, you aren't worth my time. I won't be coming home for the holidays. You are nothing to me. You and your lover, both.

Happy Holidays,

Dad

* * *

Jade- _sobs_ This has got to be the saddest, best work, I have ever written.

Bakura- _has a knife in his hand_ Ryou, I'm going to kill your father now. Where is he living again?

Ryou- Aw, Kura. You'd do that for me? _Glomps him_

Jade- _dodges flying knife as the couple become occupied with each other_ Bakura going to kill me, instead, if he doesn't watch out.

Malik- That was very touching Jade. Please review! For me? With a kiss and cookies on top?

NOTE: I may continue this if I get at least 5 requests too..


	2. Chapter 2

HARDLY PERFECT

chapter 2 Perfect World

Jade- I decided Hardly Perfect was the best story I have written and it only took an hour... So I'm going to try for a part 2.

Bakura- Admit it Jade, you're only doing this because you crave more 'fluff', as you crazy fangirls call it.

Jade- _coughs _That is so not true..

Ryou- Don't worry Jade, you don't need to lie to us.

Jade- _pouts _Who said I was lying?

Shaadi- You did.

Jade- What are you doing here! _faints_

Disclaimer- In my dreams- I rule the world! In reality- I rule... nothing.

XxXxXxX

_I never could've seen this far_

_I never could've seen this coming_

_Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

Father...

How could you hate me for being myself?

Am I not still your son?

The son you loved when Mom was still around?

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal with the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

Does who I love, make that much of a difference?

I put up with this kind of shit everyday.

At school, in public, from my own country.

From the whole world, now you too?

Do I suddenly mean nothing to you?

Because I love another guy, means I'm not worthy of your love?

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

I can handle everything, every bit of discrimination.

But coming form you.

I can't handle that.

That hurts the worst.

You are the only family I have left.

And you're disowning me?

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

I thought you could come back for the holidays.

And we could be a family again.

Like we were way back when..

Back then, you told me, whatever I decided to do..

You would support me, one-hundred percent.

_I pictured I could bring you back_

_I pictured I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way _

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

It was all a lie, wasn't it?

There were exceptions you never mentioned.

You would only support me if I became what _you _wanted me to be.

What I wanted didn't matter to you. It still doesn't.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

You say that I let you down.

That I didn't grow up according to plans.

Your plans. You wanted to make me something I'm not.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you _

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

Maybe you're just in shock, or maybe you were drunk when you replied.

Perhaps, you held too much confidence in me, and yourself.

If you want to forget about me fine. I just have one more thing to say...

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing, nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

I feel sorry for you, and most of the world as well. Those of you, stuck in the pattern of dressing up.

Pretending to be something you're not.

Just to impress other people.

Other people like yourself.

Your (forgotten) son,

_Ryou_

**Enclosed was a hand-drawn picture of Ryou and Bakura, cuddling on a couch, watching the world spin in it's dizzying pattern of impression.**

XxXxXxX

Jade- Wow, a whole three pages. And still beautiful.. Now what are you doing here Shaadi? _Looks around_ Shaddi? Bakura? Ryou? Anyone! _Sighs _Please review!


End file.
